plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imp-Throwing Imp
or less in a random lane. |flavor text = But where is the Imp-Throwing-Imp-Throwing-Imp?? We have to go deeper...}} Imp-Throwing Imp is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 1 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes a random imp that cost 2 or less, including another Imp-Throwing-Imp, on a random lane every time he takes damage. He was added in the 1.16.10 update, along with Forget-Me-Nuts, Atomic Bombegranate, Thinking Cap, Kitchen Sink Zombie, Bad Moon Rising, and Zombology Teacher. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When hurt: Make a random Imp that costs 2 or less in a random lane. *'Set:' Event Card description But where is the Imp-Throwing-Imp-Throwing-Imp?? We have to go deeper... Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While it has low strength, his 3 and his ability makes him quite useful. You can use this zombie the same way as Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, but weaker and cheaper to use. But unlike Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, instead of making a Swabbie in a random lane, it can make a random Imp that cost 2 or less in a random lane. This can be useful to increase the chances for a better Imp like Toxic Waste Imp or Turkey Rider. The best way to play this zombie is in a lane with two plants where their ability will activate twice. You can also increase his health using Camel Crossing or Vitamin Z to increase his survival. Smoke Bomb is also useful to move this into a plant as you can activate his ability. Being in an Imp tribe, using Toxic Waste Imp can smell danger against tough plants while Imp Commander can draw cards if Imp-Throwing Imp is in an empty lane. So far, here is what Imp-Throwing Imp can make when it gets hurt. If Imp-Throwing Imp makes a random Imp in the water, it will always either be Toxic Waste Imp or Fishy Imp in the water. * * Swabbie * Mini-Ninja * Impfinity Clone * Leprechaun Imp * Loose Cannon * Iron Boarder * Imposter * Turkey Rider * Toxic Waste Imp * Fishy Imp * Hot Dog Imp * Another Imp-Throwing Imp Against Avoid using two plants against this zombie as it can activate its ability multiple times and create free Imps on the board. To reduce his ability's effectiveness, try to destroy this zombie in one hit using , Berry Blast, or other plants that can do 3 or more damage. You can also destroy this with Whack-a-Zombie or use Stat reduction like Water Balloons to make his ability useless. Gallery ImpThrowingImpStats.png|Imp-Throwing Imp's statistics ImpThrowingImpGrayedout.png|Imp-Throwing Imp's grayed out card Imp-Throwing Imp Cardface.png|Imp-Throwing Imp's card image Imp-Throwing-Imp Texture 1.png|Imp-Throwing Imp's sprites Meteor used on ITI.png|Meteor Strike being used on Imp-Throwing Imp UmpThrowingUmpDeadly.png|Imp-Throwing Imp's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Imp ITI conjured by Triplication.jpg|Imp-Throwing Imp's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication Trivia * Imp-Throwing Imp reuses the sounds of Imposter. * Suprisingly, it has more health than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. * Despite the crazy class being known to activate their abilities when hurt, this card is not in that class. Category:Imp cards Category:Imps